Age of the Clans
by Ciara1214
Summary: A major storm has hit the earth, wiping out all the twolegs Luckily, the four Clans survive. They are searching through the twoleg place when BAAM! They find other cats- Clan cats. Except they are not from ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan... They are from DuneClan and RiseClan- Thats right. There are more then four Clans! (Rest of Summary inside)
1. OC Form and Prologue

**Hi guys. Ciara here! This is a story I adopted from Silverstorm114. I just read the description and fell in love with it. If you've read the sumary you'll know what its about but for a quick run through- **

**A major storm has hit the earth, wiping out all the twolegs ****(POOR US!) Luckily, the**** four Clans survive. They are searching through the twoleg place when BAAMM! They find other cats- Clan cats. Except they are not from ShadowClan, WindClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan... They are from DuneClan and RiseClan- Thats right. There are more then four Clans! DuneClan and RiseClan's homes have been destroyed. They settle down in the forest. Only theres not enough food for everyone. No one can fit. Tension builds higher and higher... What will happen!?**

**Yeah, so thats the summary. I hope I do this story justice. Also, i'm accepting OCs so i'll put a form down below- just under the prologue. ENJOY!**

* * *

The wind whipped the leaves of the trees in ThunderClan territory. Up in the high top branches of the Sky Oak, Morningleap could see it.

There was a storm brewing.

There were dark storm clouds everywhere yet no rain fell- At least, not yet.

The river and the lake was rising, already, the sandy, beautiful lake shore Morningleap had played so often on as an apprentice- had gone, swallowed up by the dark water.

There was a storm brewing.

Thunder rumbled overhead, but no lightning followed. That would come later. Trees like the Sky Oak she was sitting in at this very moment would be struck down like they were no more then a feather.

Leaf-bare was approaching. Only the Sky Oak and a few other trees hadn't lost their leaves. Normally, you would of been able to feel the leaves beneath your paws as you padded through ThunderClan territory but the roaring wind had blown them far away.

A storm was brewing. And it would soon be upon them.

"Morningleap!"

It was mentor Stagheart. His voice was only faint but it must of been loud since it had reached her up here.

"Yes?" She yowled back.

"Come down!"

Morningleap smiled to herself and leapt down the branches. She finally stopped at a low one- not three fox lengths of the ground.

"How did you know I was here?"

"You always come here and climb this tree. You have been since you were eight moons old!"

She grinned. That was true. She always loved to climb the tree then sit at the top branch and watch the world go by. "Why did you call me down?" She asked

The big brown tom rolled his colbat eyes. "Its a half-moon tonight. We have to go."

When Morningleap cocked her head questionally he sighed. "We have to go to the Moonpool remember? Like we've been doing for about 18 moons- since you where an apprentice."

"Ohhhhh."

Stagheart chuckled as realisation dawned on her face. "Remember now?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot."

"Nah," he flicked his tail. "Its alright."

It was true she had forgotten- she had had the storm on her mind. It wasn't a great thing to have in your head if you want to know! "When are we going?" She asked.

"Right now."

Morningleap hadn't been to the moonpool the last four times. The first she had been sick, the second she had been sick, the third she had had to tend to Dustfoot and the fourth.. her mother had died. She had helped bury her with her two brothers after a group of rogues had attacked.

The two set off as quickly they could. On the way they met up with the ShadowClan medicine cat and the WindClan medicine cat.

The WindClan medicine cat looked a bit edgy but if the ShadowClan medicine cat was.. then the feeling did not show.

Stagheart started talking to the ShadowClan medicine cat about Dustfoot's twisted paw. It had been cut on some sharp stones and didn't seem to heal. That and Dustfoot's dressing always seemed to rub off.

The ShadowClan medicine cat started sharing ideas how to heal it while Morningleap started talking to the WindClan medicine cat.

The RiverClan medicine cat was already at the Moonpool. Their fellow medicine cat looked uneasy- just like the WindClan medicine cat.

Why was that? She wondered.

"We should start right now." The RiverClan medicine cat said. "The half-moon is already right above the pool."

That was true. She and the others bent down and, all together, they lapped up a few drops of water.

The world around Morningleap swirled so she closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself in the glorious hunting grounds of StarClan.

Sh had been here loads of times, marveling at the beautiful golden trees and always bright blue sky. Smiling as she heard the sweet tune of a birds song...

Except the trees were not golden anymore. The were bare. Plus, the sky wasn't bright blue. And there was no bird song now. The only sound was the roaring of the wind. The whole place was gray- as if something had gone and sucked all the colour out of it.

"Morningleap!" She turned round. It was her mother.

"Mum!"

She ran forwards to her mother and buried her face in her mothers soft ginger-and-white fur. "I've missed you so much Braveheart!"

"I've missed you to. But i've been watching over you," her mothers voice was rich, deep and warm, "I've been watching you from StarClan."

"StarClan..." Morningleap's mew caught in her throat. "Braveheart what happened to this place?"

But her mother's eyes- normally a stunning amber- had gone blank.

"Morningleap. Something is rising... Something is coming... Something the world has never experienced. A storm..."

Braveheart's voice wasn't soft now. It was like claws raking over a stone.

"Mother!"

"A storm..." Braveheart began again. "The peace will shatter. A wall of darkness is approaching. Neither can live while the other survives... A storm is coming Morningleap..."

Her eyes turned back to their usual bright amber and she fell over, gasping.

"Braveheart are you alright?"

Her mother nodded.

"Why did you go all..." Morningleap searched for a word "Not StarClan on me?"

"Someone was talking thorugh me. Someone used my body.."

"Was.. Was that a prophecy?"

But her vision had begun to go blurry. She was waking up. And just before she woke she heard- "No Morningleap. It was a warning."

**So how did you like that? I thought is was okay... Anyways. Time for the OC form! By the way did you notice how I didn't put the Medicine Cat's names? Thats because I want you to make them up (IM A NICE PERSON xD ) Heres the form.**

Name:

Tom/She-Cat:

Clan:

Appearance:

Rank:

Family:

Personality:

Good/Evil:

Death Rate:

(1- Dont care, can die if you want..

10- DONT KILL THEM PLEEEEASEEE! THEY MUST SURVIVE! )

Other:

Also, if your cat is a Leader, Apprentice or Kit- include their warrior name. I might need it.

**PLEEASE Review. Reviews make me write.. FASSSTER! I really enjoy this story. Please give me hundereds of OCs! I need them!**

**XxXCiaraXxX (Love u Guys)**


	2. Storm

Hi** guys! Clara here! First off I want to thank the people who reviewed and sent in OCs SOSOSOSOSOSOSO much. Just so you all know, this takes place long after Bramblestar's Storm. Like, 50 years after. Anyways, you can submit any OCs any Chapter.**

**I will post the Allegiances on with the Story!**

* * *

Chapter One: Storm

Morningleap POV

"Why are there no apprentices to get me new bedding? This bedding is prickly!"

Morningleap was in the Elders Den, checking Dustfoot for ticks. Dustfoot was normally a funny joyful soul but she was grumpy today.

"I'm an apprentice." Morningleap reminded her, finding a tick lodged at the base of her neck.

"Not really!" Dustfoot mewed "You got your full name ages ago."

"Well Mistyspirit's kits are nearly apprentice age." Morningleap beamed inside, happy that her sister's kits were soon to be apprentices.

"Ah yes. Jumpkit, Frostkit and Birchkit? Wasn't it?"

"Yes Dustfoot."

"I like them. They always listen to my stories."

Morningleap smiled. Dustfoot definitely knew some good stories. She had listened to them as a kit with Mistyspirit and their dead brother Dogpaw.

_Dustfoots certainly been here in the Elders Den a long time _she thought _Since I was a kit!_

But to Dustfoot she said "I'll collect your bedding until they become apprentices."

"You're a good cat Morningleap." The Elder smiled "ThunderClan is lucky to have you."

"Well.. Thanks!"

"But don't get any ideas about catching my prey. Even with my twisted paw I can still catch a good many mouse or to."

Morningleap chuckled. "Of course not Dustfoot. Wouldn't dream of it." She pried the tick from Dustfoot's neck and cracked it between her teeth

She was about to leave but Dustfoot's next comment made her stop. "And speaking about dreams. Has StarClan told you anything recently?"

Could Dustfoot know anything about Braveheart's warning?! She decided to make a small hint. "Yes. They have spoken to me. Nothing is certain though. Why?"

"I just thought." Dustfoot mewed. "With this weather and conditions..."

Morningleap realised she had been holding her breath. She let it go again. Thank Goodness Dustfoot didn't know about the warning. She would go telling and then all of ThunderClan would be in a panic! And Morningleap didn't want that to happen.

"You go on then." Dustfoot mewed. "I'm fine all by myself. Mumbletail will be here soon anyway."

She nodded then padded outside.

The sky was still dark. Thunder rumbled but no lightning came. Morningleap almost wished that it would. Then the storm would start.

She hated this Storm. If it happened then it would all be over quicker. But maybe time would make the Storm go away... She didn't know.

"Morningleap!" It was Mistyspirit.

"Mistyspirit!" She purred. "How are you?"

Her sister rolled her eyes and laughed. "Jumpkit, Frostkit and Birchkit are VERY energetic."

"All kits are." Morningleap reminded her. "I remember when we were little."

"Braveheart's kept on telling Dogpaw, you and I to run round the camp five times and so we did. Then we came back to her still full of energy and she told us to do it again."

Morningleap laughed.

"Morningleap." She turned round. It was Stagheart. "I'm going to get some marigold. Could you treat Lionmask?"

She frowned "What happened to Lionmask?"

"She tripped over when she was hunting."

Mistyspirit purred "And did she by any chance trip over the mouse she was chasing?"

"As a matter of fact she did." Morningleap's mentor chuckled.

"She's so accident prone!" Morningleap sighed. "I think, four warriors should pad on both sides of her, in front of her and behind just to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"She'd probably trip over their paws or something." Mistyspirit mewed.

They all laughed. That would be true.

"I'll see you later." She mewed to Mistyspirit and Stagheart before padding towards the Medicine Cat Den.

Lionmask was in the nest nearest to the entrance. Her golden fur, silky soft, normally caught in the sun and glimmered but there had been no sun for moons. Just rolling thunder sounds and dark clouds.

"Oh. Hello Moringleap!" Lionmask mewed cheerily when she saw her. "How are you today."

"Feeling golden." Lionmask didn't seem to pick up the sarcasm in her voice.

"Are you here to see my paw?"

"Why else?"

"It's just a scratch Morningleap! And I don't like those poultices that you put on my wounds anyway! They hurt!"

The medicine cat apprentice rolled her eyes. "Yes but it makes the wound go away doesn't it? And that makes the pain stop altogether."

The junior warrior sighed. "Fine you win."

Morningleap was about to chuckle but then she heard something. Well, not rather heard then saw. A humungus roll of thunder and then.. A forked golden piece of lightning.

The whole world seemed to stand still. No one talked in the camp. The birds had stopped chirping...

Then there was more thunder. More lightening, more thunder. More lightning. Then rain.

Now you may of been in some pretty bad downfalls but this was different. This was way worse.

It went from no rain to about belly deep in the camp in seconds!

Yowls of despair could be heard over the thunder and rain.

Morningleap even heard Mistyspirit's cry "Jumpkit! Birchkit! Frostkit! WHERE ARE YOU! "

She turned to Lionmask. "Can you walk?"

"I think you'd be better off asking can you swim?" Lionmask muttered though her dark brown eyes were alight with fear.

"Well can you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then get out of here. Find safety."

"And we're might safety be?" Lionmask mewed

Morningleap saw images flashing through her eyes. The wood was no safe. It would burn. The tunnels were no safe. They were flooded. Their own camp was not safe either! It would be full of water in no time!

There was only one place. "Get to the Twoleg Dens."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"They are made of stone. They won't burn. They are to far up to be flooded.."

"Fine."

Morningleap rushed, well waded, out of the Medicine Cat Den before she could say anything else.

Cats were swarming up the paths to get out of the camp. She could see Heavyjaw helping his apprentice Cloudpaw up and Reedpaw and Havenpaw helping Dustfoot up.

Mistyspirit was yowling at the top of her lungs for her kits. She saw Morningleap and she saw a small flicker of relief spark in her sisters eyes.

"I cAnt find my kits!"

"Don't worry we'll find them." She reassured her "But for now we have to get out of here!"

"But what if my kits are down here!" Mistyspirit half sobbed.

"If they were they would of heard you by now." Morningleap mewed

"Where are we to go to?"

"The Twoleg Dens."

If the situation hasn't been as BAD as this, Morningleap would of laughed at the look on her sisters face

"Its too high up to flood and it won't burn." She told her sister "Now go! You have to get out of here!"

Mistyspirit gave a curt nod and swam expertly through the water until she reached the path which she ran up top speed.

Morningleap realised she was the only one in the Camp now. She slowly began to swim towards the path. The water had reached her chest... Now it was up to her neck...She was struggling to keep hdr head above the water.

After what seemed a long time she reached the path. It was slick with rain and slippery. How had her sister been able to run up here?!

She had almost made her way up to the top when a pitiful meow! reached her ears. She looked down.

It was Birchkit! The dark brown kit HAD been in the Camp after all. He was at the bottom of the path. Every time he tried to move forwards he slipped back down again.

"Help!" He mewed. The water was beginning to lap at his back paws. He looked at Morningleap and his green eyes grew even wider. "HELP! Please!"

Moringleap was almost at the top. It would just be easier to ignore Birchkit. But she loved him with all her heart so , taking a deep breath, she ran (well, slipped a bit) down the path and grabbed her nephew by the scruff.

"Birchkit!" It was Heavyjaw, Birchkit's father.

"BIRCHKIT!" This time it was his brother Frostkit.

They were both at the top, looking down at the Medicine Cat Apprentice carrying their kin up the rain slick path.

Morningleap began running. StarClan must of been watching her because she didn't slip? She gradually began nearing the top.

When she was a paw length away from the top she stretched out her head and set down Birchkit beside his Father, who was carrying Frostkit and his Mother, who was carrying Jumpkit.

Jumpkit looked unconscious.

Mistyspirit looked at her. Her blue eyes were full of gratitude But she didn't say anything - probably because she had a kit by the scruff in her mouth.

Leaffoot, who was padding forwards to take Birchkit DID say something though. He was just about to pick up Birchkit when he looked at her and screeched-

"Morningleap! Move now!"

Morningleap looked up, huge balls of ice -some as big as squirrels- were falling from the sky. And the biggest one she could see was heading straight for her. In panic she jerked backwards- forgetting her back paws were still on the slippery rock path.

The first thing that happened was that she heard Mistyspirit's scream.

The second thing that happened was that she felt her paws leave the ground.

And then, before she could think of anything, or do anything- she felt air rush past her then..

Morningleap felt pain and the whole world turned black.

**O.O CLIFFHANGER! (Im so nice) Like I said at the beginning of this Chapter, feel free to summit OCs every chapter. Special thanks to Silverstorm114, Thornstar and EradrinSkyle****af. You guys rule and you also get a Morningleap plushie!**

**YAYAYAYAY! (okay sorry, I'm weird)**

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Don't forget to Review! **

**XxXCiaraXxX**


	3. Where are you Morningleap?

**Hi guys! Ciara here! Did you enjoy the last Chapter? What happened to Morningleap? *le gasp* Anyways, I hope this book thing is still enjoyable to read. BTW. This will be a short Chapter. SORRY! Now on with the Story!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Where are you Morningleap?

Mistyspirit POV

Rain drummed agasint the ground. The storm had gone on for three days so far. The lightning and the rain hadn't stopped. Not once! The sky was constantly flashing and it was hard to say which was louder- the Thunder or the Rain.

So far, Mistyspirit hadn't done anything except worry. For her mate, for her kits, for her Clan and her sister.

After Morningleap had fallen she had wanted to leap down after her but Heavyjaw had held her back.

Then, ThunderClan had had to go and find shelter.

Shelter, it seemed, was something they were not going to find, not for a long while.

They had tried hollow trees- but they had been too damp, plus there was a chance of them being lit up. They had tried the tunnels- but they were flooded. They had tried so many places but they were either wet, alight, or flooded.

For some reason the Sky Oak hadn't been struck down yet but they were afraid to try it just in case it did.

So now they were standing out in the open, all huddled together for warmth while the rain beat down on them.

"Mama?"

It was Jumpkit.

"Dear?"

"W- Where is Morningleap? I saw Stagheart treating Lionmask today but Morningleap wasn't with him."

Mistyspirit's heart sunk. She hadn't told her daughter about Morningleap f-falling. Neither, it seemed, had her older brothers.

"She-" The words caught in Mistyspirit's throat and she let out a sob.

Jumpkit blinked up at her mother. Mistyspirit saw understanding in her eyes. Those beautiful big blue eyes that were so much like hers. "Did she not make it?"

"Yes." Mistyspirit's voice was barely a whisper

Jumpkit let out a small pitful wail and buried her face into her mothers pelt.

Mistysprit wanted to lick Jumpkit's soaking wet head and tell her soothingly that Morningleap was fine and that it would be alright but she couldn't.

"Mistyspirit?" It was Heavyjaw.

"What is it?" She asked

"Stagheart wants to see you."

She nodded then padded to the big brown tom who was huddled next to his sister Poppyheart.

Stagheart looked up as She approached.

"You wanted me?"

"I just want to give you some poppy seeds. To make you fall asleep."

She immediately understood what Stagheart wanted to do. "It won't take away the pain Stagheart!" She half-growled half-cried.

"Look. I know-"

"No you don't!" She screamed, her voice clearly hearBle even above the rain and thunder. "I have lost THREE siblings! My Parents!"

Stagheart didn't say anything just looked at her sadly as she carried on.

"I lost my father when I was a moon old! Then my sister Lilakit when we were four moons old! Then my brother Dogpaw! Then my mother who died on the same day trying to kill the fox who killed him! And now Morningleap! You have no idea of the pain I have gone through!"

"Mistyspirit do you think Morningleap would like to see you like this?" Poppyheart asked in her quiet voice

"Do you know WHY Morningleap became a Medicine Cat!?" Mistyspirit carried on and Stagheart looked at her for a moment then looked at his paws and shook his head.

"Because she didn't want anyone to feel the pain we did!" She told him. "She wanted to save the ones others loved! She-"

Her voice broke off and she started to sob.

"Mistyspirit." I didn't bother to turn round as she heard Heavyjaw pad up behind her and speak in that warm, comfating voice of his. "Please. Just eat the Poppyseed. I'll be here when you wake up."

She could barely think anymore, She just nodded and accepted the black seeds that came to her on Heavyjaw's white paw pads.

Lapping them up she thought of her sister. She curled up against her mate and Just before Mistyspirit gave in to the sharp pull of desire to go to sleep she thought-

Morningleap are you alright?

Why did you have to fall?

Why did you have to move backwards instead of forwards?

And... Morningleap...? Where are you now?

**Sorry it was so short. I promise the next one will be longer. So, how did you like this Chapter? It's a bit weird. Sorry about that.**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews. REVIESS MAKE ME WRITE FASTER! :D (Remember, you can still sum it it OCs.)**

**XxXCiaraXxX**


	4. Allegiances

Hi** guys. Ciara here. These are the Allegiances. I'll update it regularly, depending on when the OC's come in. Anyways, enough talk. On with the Allegiances peoples!**

**BTW, I got these OCs from my _Warrior Cats OCs Needed _"story" and from _The Age of the Clans_ reviews.**

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader: Tinystar- Small black and white she-cat with blue eyes - 9 Lives Left

Deputy: Wolfstreak- Light grey tom with a dark grey face and sharp amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Havenpaw- Pretty golden-brown she-cat with a cream chest and underbelly

Medicine Cat: Stagheart- Big brown tom with deep green eyes

_Apprentice: _Morningleap- Thick furred ginger-and-white she-cat

Warriors:

Poppyheart- Dark ginger she-cat

Leaffoot- Tux black and white tom with green-brown paws

_Apprentice: _Reedpaw- Black tom with ice blue eyes

Aspenspring- Small white-and-light grey she-cat

Barknose- White-and-brown tom

Heavyjaw- Large dark brown Tom with a black tipped tail

_Apprentice: _Cloudpaw- Fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes

Woollyfang- Scruffy furred black Tom with golden eyes and long fangs

Fawnstorm- Silky furred, white, gold, black and brown she-cat

Thrusheye- Cream-and-white tom

_Apprentice: _Sootpaw- Muscular grey tom with big paws

Ravenwing- Soft spoken black she-cat with ocean blue eyes

Queens:

Mistyspirit- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws and sparkling light blue eyes / Mother of Heavyjaw's kits; Jumpkit, Frostkit and Birchkit

Sunfox- Ginger tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes / Expecting Wolfstreak's kits

Kits:

Jumpkit- Silver tabby she-kit with sparkling light blue eyes

Frostkit- Thick furred white tom with amber eyes

Birchkit- Dark brown tom with black ears and green eyes

Elders:

Gracetalon- Nearly deaf, blind, once pretty mottled grey she-cat / Oldest cat in the Clans

Dustfoot- Light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and a golden face

Mumbletail- Small, clumsy, golden tom with a stubby tail

**.**

ShadowClan

Leader: Ashstar- Light grey she-cat with blue eyes - 6 Lives Left

Deputy: Stonestrike- Big grey tom with black paws and yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Nutclaw- Light brown and white tom with blue eyes

Cloudstripe- White she-cat with a black stripe down her back

Brackenfur- Dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: _Russetpaw- Thick furred, bright ginger she-cat

Darkheart- Long legged, pale grey tom with broad shoulders and blue eyes

Jaystream- Cream furred she-cat with blue-green eyes and a long fluffy tail

Briarbreeze- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Mosspaw- Black, ginger, brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Emberheart- Ginger-and-black she-cat with green eyes

Shrewtail- Light brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Queens:

Daisyflight- Pale cream she-cat with a long bushy tail / Expecting Brackenfur's kits

Elders:

Whitetip- Scruffy furred black tom with white tipped ears

**.**

WindClan

Leader:

Deputy: Blackfur- Broad shouldered black tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

_Apprentice: _Hazelbreeze- Sandy coloured she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Warriors:

Padfoot- Grey and cream tom with light grey paws and green eyes

_Apprentice: _Doepaw- Dark ginger she-cat with white spots dotting her pelt

Spottedwhisker- Calico she-cat with amber eyes

Thornheart- Golden-brown tom

Sandoak- Brown she-cat with a sandy golden face and liquid golden eyes

Rainfeather- Black tom with brown patches and dark blue eyes

Leafstorm- Dark brown she-cat with dark, forest green eyes

_Apprentice:_ Bluepaw- Blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Robinwish- Brown-red she-cat with lean muscles

Queens:

Lilyfur- Light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes / Expecting Blackfur's kits

Elders:

Featherstorm- Brown tabby she-cat with black stripes, green eyes and a white muzzle and chest

Greymouse- Light grey tom with bright ginger stripes

**.**

RiverClan

Leader:

Deputy: Petalnight- Pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Warriors:

Darkwater- Handsome, sleek furred black tom with amber eyes

Pantherfoot- Golden-brown tom

Flowershine- Light grey with white paws and blue eyes

Embershine- Light brown she-cat with a white throat and paws, blind but a great fighter

Silvernose- Long legged silver tom with green eyes and a black nose

Greyheart- Grey tabby tom with a lighter grey muzzle and blue eyes

Turtlepelt- Black and dark brown tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: _Moonpaw- Small white she-cat with black ears and green eyes

Hazewater- Smaller then usual, soft furred, earthy brown tom with irregular black stripesand BRIGHT green eyes

Pouncethroat- Dark orange tom with a white throat and amber eyes

_Apprentice: _Pebblepaw- Thick furred dark grey tabby tom

Monarchwing- Dark orange she-cat with black stripes on her muzzle and sides and small white spots

_Apprentice: _Troutpaw- Glossy furred black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Jaypool- Patched pale grey calico tom with green eyes

Queens:

Creekflower- Light grey she-cat with a white underbelly / Mother to Darkwater's kits; Vinekit and Greenkit

Mistywhisker- Grey tabby she-cat / Mother of Jaypool's kit; Wrenkit

Graymist- Wiry, slender pale grey she-cat / Expecting Pantherfoot's kits

Kits:

Vinekit- Long legged dark brown she-cat with dark green eyes

Greenkit- Light brown she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Wrenkit- Grey tabby tom with big green eyes


End file.
